the twins
by Psycho-Sango
Summary: Kagome's family see dangeres of Kagome's second life when InuYasha comes to get her while healing from a battle... Inu learns what it's like to be in the midst of a mob of fangirls... Sessho of the future dumps a set of twins on the gang why'd he do it?
1. Chapter 1

Ok new story new disclaimer so here it goes...

PS:Kago help me

Kago: We are simple writers and we are not that awesome...

PS: yeah I suck stupid cutter... I'm not capable of making suck hawt characters for my stories I've been obsessively over anime/manga for four years now so it's all good I've seen all but maybe five InuYasha episodes... and yeah... me and Kaga have books 1-29 and yeah... I'm getting her into other anime... hehehe

Kago: tell me they have psysic academy 11 at the school library please...

PS: Idk it's been a while... Mew and Roy mustang MY gods! **rubbs cheek on both their hands **

Kago:It's a pyro thing they both manipulate fire...

After another battle with Naraku...

"InuYasha please breath... don't die please... please no...you can't die here right where my living room will be once it's built." Kagome said holding his head in her arms his body on her knees fidgeting for any sign of life...

She couldn't see movement, not hearing breathing, she tried to get a pulse but remembered she can't find pulses worth a darn... there was a lot of blood all over... he had at least two places in his chest where Naraku had pierced. He had several small cuts from an earlier encounter with an incarnation...

"He's dead..." Kagome said sniffing and her sobbing so quiet but shaking her torso so powerfully... holding her tears back as best she could knowing he hated it when people cry and Sango tried to get up and comfort her friend but she got dizzy and went right back to the ground... and Miroku how had just taken an antidote to the poison again was vomiting in a near by bush... Shippo trying to tend to Sango's wounds and keep an eye on how bad Miroku's vomiting is had his hands tied so he couldn't help Kagome...

"Kagome what are we gonna do? Sango got some deep cuts all over the place her arms are covered because of when Naraku grabbed her with his transformed arm and Miroku came so close to dieing that He had to have some poison sucked out along with the antidote he's caught a fever because of it... Kirara is ok but she was knocked out during the battle I can't believe Naraku attacked so close to Kaede's" Shippo said.

Suddenly the last thing anyone wanted to see now came up the cyclone that was Koga...

"Kagome" he said stopping just behind her and saw Miroku Sango's bad shape...

"What happened here?" he asked innocently.

"Naraku's got even stronger..." Shippo said... wrapping Sango's arms...

"Where's the mutt? Shouldn't he be around he should have taken the beating... not you humans." Koga said.

And Kagome couldn't hold in her tears any longer a fresh flow of sobs and tears flowing down her cheeks her mascara smudged not just an inch like most of the time but all the way down her cheeks where watery black

"Now you've done it Koga you just made Kagome cry worse you jerk!" Shippo said jumping up and smacking him upside the head...

Koga heard Kagome and smelt salty tears fall down. He turned to see Kagome's back to him hunched over. He walked closer to her "What's the matter? What did I say?" He said then saw a red looked closer it looked like the Mutt's lower body.

Afraid at what he might find he slowly walked forward seeing the mutt's hand open the sword he flaunts around all the time it looked like rolled out of his hands...he got right next to her and saw she was holding his utterly torn up but miraculously still in one piece body as high as she could hugging his head crying...

"Kagome.." he said with sympathy in his voice, "you need to get away from his body pretty soon things bringing disease will come smelling the blood and strip his bones..."

"No" Kagome whimpered as Koga tried to pull her of the body while she cried, "Koga leave me alone... I promised ok he promised... you big idiot you promised me."

"Promised what?" Koga said with a stabbing feeling in his chest and she clung to him.

"He promised a few things... there could be a few promises passing threw her mind right now... all similar..." Sango said her chest and one of her arms bandaged...

"Most likely the one last night passing though the most..." Shippo said.

"What the mutt promise?" Koga asked looking at Kagome...

"He promised to not be rash and get himself killed... no matter who." Miroku said between barfing fits...

"Kagome..." Said Koga...

"No go away leave Me alone I HATE YOU KOGA! All of you go away" Kagome said her heart heavy with a mixture of emotions she never felt this strongly and it scared her...

As soon as Sango and Miroku had been patched up as best they could Koga Shippo and Kirara carried the two to Kaede's and all of them wondered who the demon was but Shippo knew him so they weren't worried about him... they stopped by Kaede's hut and she came out...

"Who is this?What happened to ye and where's Kagome and InuYasha? Shippo what happened?" Kaede said as the weak monk and slayer where brought into her hut...

"This is Koga. Naraku attacked us not far from here... as you can see we didn't come out to good..." Shippo said gulping...

"they're dead?" Kaede asked falling grim...

"The Mutt has to be but Kagome's"

"Kagome's to upset no one could have gotten her to leave him..." Shippo said, "I'm not sure she's in her right mind either..."

"Yeah I know she doesn't hate me... and it's not like her to scream..." Koga said.

"Koga she's been frustrated to the point of hating you because you keep claiming that she's yours... She's tried to tell you so many times nicely that she's sick of it of you." Sango said truthfully.

"Hum oh right I remember you from Shippo's story you really have caused Kagome some grieve and you said InuYasha is dead? No wonder the poor girl... But it's finally freed him of his horrible life then and can be reincarnated." Kaede said lowering her head and inter lacing her three bottom fingers while while her pointer fingers where strait and pointing as far up as she could the tips not touching and her thumbs touching the tips... praying (if you don't understand look at how Kikyo's hands are while she's burning in the first episode.)

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you Shinto?" Koga asked in disgust.

"Kaede is a Shinto yes along with Kagome and InuYasha yet you say Shinto with such disgust." Miroku said.

"Kagome's Shinto?" Koga said sadly.

"Kaede what is happening? I can sense my reincarnates tears..." Said Kikyo just walking right in.

"Kikyo this shall effect you too..."

"What is it and why isn't InuYasha here if his comrades are..."

"There's no way he's alive all that blood those wounds... He's dead No heart beat . Not breathing. Not moving. When your demon like me you can smell death take a body. What do you mean your reincarnate is crying? " Koga asked.

"You don't know my connection to Kagome?" Kikyo asked, "I'm of the undead Kagome is My reincarnate and I can feel every emotion she has... you prideful arrogant mangy wolf."

"Kikyo what is your problem?" Kaede asked looking at her elder undead sister.

"Hey I said nothing. I hear her mind I know her emotion but at the moment all the emotion she's feeling is making it had for her to even clear her thoughts to a understandable point unless it comes to the hatred of Naraku, Me and Koga. She felt like saying that to your face but since how I was here her mind unknowingly talked threw me. Koga you could never have had Kagome to be of my soul whether living or dead can't be complete without InuYasha... He's gonna be sent back I can tell you that... the king and queen won't let him die this young..."

"King? Queen?"

"Before you are reincarnated into another body you live a life in place you call the netherworld...it stays there for so long humans less than demons and hanyous in between. The first thing that happens when you die is this you are placed before the king and queen... then either you go back having a life and death experience or you are placed in your place... this would be quite an occasion for him."

"What do you mean my sister?" Kaede asked

"Only the King can wield the blade Saunga Plus he is the only one with the power to been seen out of hell as a soul unless undead like me..." Kikyo said looking at Sango Miroku, and Shippo.

"You mean..?" Sango Said eye's opening wide.

"You know what she's talking about?" Koga asked confused.

"We had to deal with Sounga and when we sent it into the netherworld he appeared talking to InuYasha and Sesshomaru..." Miroku said...

"You understand why I say that then?" Kikyo said.

"Yes fully" Shippo chimed in.

"Uh?" Koga said still not understanding.

"I always forget Inu has royal blood. Late Lady Izziyo and her husband the Inu no Tasho and Lord..."

"So the mutt is a royal pain and idiot..."

"Watch it Koga you asshole!" Kikyo yelled and you could just tell that it was Kagome speaking threw her.

"That 'mutt' Is royal where ever you are he just doesn't accept it whether in the land of his mother or the land of his father on either side of the border of life and death. He's been running away from any of it for so long He'll have to own up to it while he's gone that's why it's taking him so long. Kaede someone needs to go up there and I'll only make it worse so will you Koga. Kagome can't hear me though I can her... wait hold on Kaede you have to go and stop her now." Kikyo said.

"You mean his parents?" Koga said after having it spelled out to him.

And Kaede went up the hill as Kikyo had instructed her.

Kag pov

Everyone had just left and she was very confused so much hate that had been deep in her heart had been stirred up with her grieve was overwhelming her. For a while Kagome just sat there thinking

She brought her hands do his face and as she did so three of her fresh tears fell on his face. The first, on his cheek. Second? On his eyelid last but not least on his lips Kagome wiped her tears away from her face she tried to tell him something but all her voice could create was squeaks and moans...

When she finally got her voice to work right she said "InuYasha I wanted to tell you so bad before but I was so scared and I wasn't ready for this... I Love you... I told you I wanted to be by your side no matter what." Kagome said tears falling again.

She wiped them away and pushed her lips against his...and she put him down and looked at Tetsusaiga.. "That's why I have to..." Kagome said picking up his sword and looking holding it to one of her wrists about to put pressure on the old rusty sword when she spotted Kaede.

"Nay child you musn't!" Kaede said looking at Kagome suffering so, "Koga you stupid wolf didn't my sister say you shouldn't come?"

"Kikyo?" Kagome said confused putting Tetsusaiga down as Koga came out seeing Kagome in a new light.

"Aye child she is worried about you... She understands more about this than you..." Kaede said as suddenly InuYasha took a deep ridged breath... "See child he lives.."

"Oh Kami... If he would have woke up and you hadn't have come..." Kagome said crying harder than she had before.

"It's ok child... It's ok...don't worry about it... you're both still alive you should dress his wounds." Kaede said handing her the first aid kit she brought and refilled every time she came home... she wiped her tears away and she poured the hydrogen peroxide on his chest with Koga still watching wondering what it was and how come it bubbled like magic.

"Can I do anything to help?" Koga asked kneeling down next to her.

"Yeah I'll need help in a second after I stop doing this I need you to hold him so I can do the same thing on his back." Kagome said dabbing a towel where she had poured the liquid...

"What was that liquid? What does it do? Where did you get that stuff in there?" Koga asked as she motioned for him to do as she asked before.

"It's called hydrogen peroxide it bubbles because of the chemical compound is cleaning out bacteria that cause infection..." Kagome said.

"Oh wow that sounds so useful no wonder none of you have problems with wounds getting infected. So where did you get that stuff? I could use some." Koga said.

"Koga you can't get it... I brought it from home." Kagome said.

"So where is your home?" Koga asked.

"Koga It's right here in the future." Kagome said.

"The future?" Koga asked looking at her like she was supposed to be telling a joke.

"Yes the tree over there and the dry well over there are on my property. If you where in my time you'd be kneeling on our coffee table in the living room."

"Everyone has their own piece of land in japan... mine will be right here hundreds of years from now." Kagome said explaining "I can only come here because of my destiny and my link to him." Kagome said finishing what she was doing to his back and wrapping it in silence. When she finished Koga helped her up and carried Inu to Kaede's hut.

Inu's pov.

"What the fuck? Where the hell am I?" InuYasha said out loud opening his eyes sitting up to see a wall he looked at the two other walls and noted that the style was of Japanese aristocrats. 'i better not be near Sesshomaru's place' he thought to himself.

'he sounds kinda familiar what should I do? Nothing until I figure out how I know him' thought a lady.

He stood up and got a good look at his body. "Why don't I feel this?" InuYasha asked and turned around...

"Who are you? What the hell am I doing here?" InuYasha said seeing he's in the middle of a throne room and seeing a man on the throne who was dog demon but it wasn't Sesshomaru.

He was a bit more relaxed social and he definitely showed emotion.

Then suddenly a woman stern faced and royal looking came out from the shadows which her throne had been...

She strode up to him her royal robes flowing behind her her black hair flowing down over both sides of her shoulders and slapped him... "How dare **You** use that language!" she screeched noticing his wounds "Oh Kami what happened to you?"

"My Lady why do you leave your royal chair?" asked a servant as his royal highness looked close upon the seen that teenage boy and his wife just made.

"Leave... leave us here... I'll call for you if anything happens" she ordered leaving everyone confused..

"I'm dead aren't I?" Inu said suddenly looking up on the face of his dead mother realizing that's what it has to be.

"You've caught on eh?" said the man...

"Don't be that way." she told him.

"What way?" He asked looking at her.

"Um... weird." InuYasha said under the fighting people.

"You're being sarcastic!" she accused him

"why would I be sarcastic?" he asked.

"I don't know but you are." she said

"I'm being the same to him as anyone else in this stinking place" he argued.

"Will you guys quit fighting?!"Inu said not being able to take it.

"NO!" he said.

"Wait a minute." she told the man.

"Can Someone just tell me what's going on?"InuYasha asked confused.

"I'm not sure myself so don't ask me." Said the man.

"That's fine with me I'd rather hear it from her mouth anyway." InuYasha said looking at the image that had been his mother now bickering with some guy.

"Why her Huh!!?" he asked being a little protective throwing his arm out.

"Because...It's not like he knew you..." Izzyoy said walking around her husband.

"What?" asked the Man staring at her.

"What happened to you my darling?" she asked hugging InuYasha.

"Darling?" he asked confused.

"Son meet your father..." she said and the two guys looked at each other and back to her...

"Son?" he said looking to his wife.

"Father?" InuYasha said giving the man a once over... and looking to his mother.

"So that's why you got so mad he swore..." he said.

"What oh yeah I hadn't started when she died..."

"And I would have kicked your butt if you had." she looked at her son with a little sadness.

"So I'm dead and I just met my father. What else is new?" he asked a little apprehensive.

"He does know doesn't he?"

"No he hasn't realized. Son We are royalty here as well."

"Not more royalty crap...!" InuYasha whined head immediately falling to his shoulder.

"Come on son you will just have to deal with it learn from your father and... Oh My gosh he's so young how old are you again?" she asked.

"Uh about 204" InuYasha answered.

"You where left so alone for more than half your life...and there's like no chance he continued the line on the other side he has no heir."

"Wha?"Inu said suddenly

"I smell salt." Inu no Tasho said suddenly as Inu wiped his eyelid and lip...

"What's going on why do I have tears on me suddenly?"

"Someone's crying over your body?" Inu No Tasho said.

Inu's eyes went wide and Izziyo asked "You must know who it is. How did you get those son?" she asked again.

"Defending friends..." InuYasha said looking down.

"Friends? You made friends? I knew with how much of a sweet little boy you where you could make some friends if people would just overlook that your half demon..." she said crying

"Mother please..." InuYasha said.

"What?"

"Honey, I think he needs to go back. It's not really his time..." Inu No Tasho told his wife.

"I just got here I know... But I really have to go back..." InuYasha said looking at his parents.

"Ok if you must..." She said hugging him with her husband as he disappeared.

"Uhn? ACK" InuYasha said pain ridden.

"Inu you're awake! Never scare me like that again!" Kagome cried when she heard him.

He was unconscious.

His wounds nearly healed he had woke up a week later after all the the wounds had scabbed over but could be ripped back open.

"Don't you get up. You'll just hurt yourself again" Kagome said knowing he was about to try to get up.

"InuYasha She's right you'll have to stay there for another day or so." Sango said as Miroku wrapped her back up.

"I'll be back tomorrow I'm going home until he's well enough to come get me." Kagome said packing up her bag and walking out of the room.

"Kagome's leaving now? She wouldn't move from his side since the battle." Miroku said.

"It's because he's finally gained consciousness. She probably wants to go home and take a bath and stuff restock maybe go to this school of hers and rest up it is fairly late and she's refused to sleep unless about to collapse and only ate very little. It didn't help that he reopened his wounds a few times" Shippo said.

Kagome's pov

she walked out of the hut and immediately regretted her words 'I'll just have to tell him when he comes to get me.' she thought as she walked to the well with her bow on her shoulder and jumped down the well hanging the bow and quiver on a nail.

She walked into her house and seeing a note from her mom they'd gone out for dinner so she drew a bath and sank into it worming up and washing her makeup off along with the blood and gunk the best she could

After a while of sitting in the hot water she heard the door bell ring. So she got up threw on her robe and answered the door.

"Um. Kagome are you feeling better? You look terrible still you should be in bed." Hojo said betting a look at her

"What?" Kagome said.

"Oh I'm not sick anymore but someone I know got hurt bad enough they stopped breathing for a few minutes they woke up just a few hours ago so..." Kagome said.

"Oh...how terrible just getting over being sick and someone about dies." Hojo said trying to be nice.

"Yeah it was horrible" Kagome said.

"Well here a big collection of any source of vitamin C" Hojo said picking a basket and giving it to her.

"Uh I can't except it Hojo don't ask me to. I've been meaning to tell you but Yuka and Umi won't let me I have a boyfriend I'm sorry." Kagome said not looking at him.

"Oh well So why do the girls not want you to tell me?" Hojo asked.

"Well whenever I talk to them about him I'm usually fighting with him so the impression of him they got was that he's a delinquent not true..."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry and Hojo Try flowers and chocolate when you find the girl you really like." Kagome said being nice.

"Ok... I better leave" Hojo said opening the door and going home.

Kagome got dressed in her pajama's went to the kitchen and ate some food and went to sleep.

"The next morning her alarm clock went off and she got ready for school not wanting to put on any makeup that might streak on she left the house right off and went to school.

"Kagome! Wait up" Umi called as the three girls ran up.

"Oh hey." Kagome said.

"Kagome what's the matter?" asked one of the girls noticing Kagome wasn't smiling..

"Just don't ask." Kagome said.

"The delinquent hurt her again I bet..." Umi whispered to Yuka who agreed.

"Kagome you really must forget about delinquent boy." Yuka said...

"Don't you dare call him that you haven't even met him got it!" Kagome yelled suddenly.

"Ok so your boyfriend isn't what's bugging you?" Umi said.

"No it is but not for the reason you where thinking..." Kagome said.

"Oh something happen?" Yuka said

"Kagome your not... right?" Eri said.

"Uh my relationship is pretty clean yeah he's possesive but..." Kagome asked...

"So what happen?"

"He almost died the other day. He even quit breathing... but he's regained consciousness I'm A little worried still though" Kagome admitted.

"Oh I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions..." Yuka and Umi said at the same time.

"It's ok but yeah before you talk bad on him you should at least meet him. Cus I'm usually mad at him by the time I can go to school after being sick but what really puts me in a bad mood is when Koga come around claiming I'm his girl I think I finally realized that I'm in no way his though." Kagome said.

"Oh that's good right...?"

"Yeah he's Kinda the reason for half the fights I had with my boyfriend." Kagome said and she sensed Sesshomaru's presence down the street near where her school was and kept walking.

"Kagome that guy is staring at you..." said one of the girls pointing Sesshomaru out when he saw that he decided to walk out to Kagome.

"Uh hey?" Kagome said a little awkward.

"Who is that?" Asked Umi looking at his hot mid twentys body.

"I'm sorry Umi Yuka Eri this is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru these are some of my friends." Kagome said. She knew he had lived threw the times and had seen him around walking the streets.

"Nice to meet you. Yes I know what happened I've come to ask you how my little brother's been doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh... He's Ok but he's still not really ok to be walking around for a day or so" Kagome said looking at the ground

"Where is your boyfriend? It doesn't sound like he's in the hospital"

"Boyfriend? Do tell since when?"Sesshomaru asked folding his arms and standing strait up.

"news to him?"

"Um not really but... I expected it. I knew they'd get together but there's really a fine line and I didn't think that line was crossed yet." Sesshomaru.

"Uh yeah well he's being taken care of by Kaede."

"hum Kaede huh?"

"InuYasha will wanna do is find Takumi..."

"Huh?"

"Akane a girl she'll help. I should go with him you probably ought to stay here and you can't tell InuYasha she's related to us."

"Got it"

"No matter what... and nether of you can really know the relation... I can't tell you I've told them they can't" Sesshomaru said.

"What?"

"Messing with time is a dangerous thing you can change course without meaning too" Sesshomaru said.

"I know that See ya Sesshomaru..." Kagome said.

"Now what are you up to?"

"Um time travel?" Kagome said and then explained th past two years...

"Oh..."

"That was such a good love story..."

"Are you nuts!!!" Yuka asked...

"Whatever you think it's time for school " Kagome said and went threw her school day trying her best to study and Hojo passed by.

"Hey everybody I guess I'll leave now." he said not looking at Kagome.

"What was that about?" the girls asked.

"He came over while the rest of my family was out last night I Told him I couldn't go on a date with him and I have a boyfriend." Kagome said.

"You did?" 'our efforts for nothing' Yuka and Umi thought.

"Oh." they said as Kagome went home

She finished her day like any normal family the next day when Kagome got off school and everyone was outside Kagome and the girls met up and all the girls from the school where gathering around something and being goo goo over it... and they where gonna completely ignore it until Kagome heard a guys voice came out of the middle of it..

"Gah! Get away from me!"

"Who's voice is that?"asked Yuka

"I haven't heard that voice before..." Umi stated...

"Let's check it out!" Eri declared.

"Looks like Kagome is way ahead of ya..." Yuka said seeing her finding a way threw the crowd and they fallowed her in there..

Hearing comments like "He's so hot.." "the guy is wearing bandages instead of a shirt..and is holding his shirt and hori" "He's definitely not from the school..."

"They're talking about a guy in the middle of this...He's gotta be hot." Yuka said as they and Kagome got into the center...

"Uh... does he look like that Sesshomaru guy?" Umi said.

"Yeah I can see why he'd draw that much attention to himself..." Yuka agreed.

"Kag help me get out of here..." 'without using my power' Inu said hiding behind her.

"Inu what the hell are you doing here anyway? You almost died the other day and you leave Kaede's get past Sango Miroku and Shippo and come here while still healing?! You baka!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Ok I get it I'm in trouble come on give a guy a break..."Inu said.

"Uh?"

"Yeah Inu take a break before you reopen that cut!" Kagome said.

"ER... keh" Inu said...

"InuYasha she's right you're only gonna hurt yourself..." Came Sesshomaru's voice leaning on a stone wall...

"Keh you've done worse to me..." Inu said

"To train you not to kill you..." Sesshomaru replied lazily...

"Isn't it true that this time you fought you where unbreathing? You only lived because you got medical help."

"Shut up" Inu said moving a little to violently and ripping up the cuts however minor it might be now...

"Baka you did the blood is showing threw the bandages..." Kagome called and he looked down at the growing red spot as the girls watched in terror most of the girls feint of blood left feeling like throwing up.

"My dear stupid rash brother" Sesshomaru said shaking his head "You'll need new bandages...maybe we can add some brains in there as we're at it"

"Sesshomaru no joking now..." Kagome said as She pulled out some bandages and started to unwrap the bloody ones and Sesshomaru took over finishing it in seconds leaving Inu with a little bloody whole exposed to the world along with the rest of the cuts that are really small and mostly healed... Kagome wrapped him up.

"You almost died and two days after you walk around like nothing happened..." Kagome said...

"Actually I was dead for a little bit but that doesn't matter..." Inu said...

"What do you mean you where dead for a little bit...?"

"Uh so you weren't there when Kikyo explained what would happen..."

"He was resurrected by the king of death... you were in father's presence... fist they had to have realized it's you then realize you have no heir to continue the house and that you yourself it wasn't quite time for you to go permanently" Sesshomaru said eyes wide.

"Yeah you can put it that way..." Inu said as Kagome put the bandages on.

"Oh

"Kagome Kaede mentioned something to me..." Inu said looking at Tetsusaiga as if it could give him the answer...

"Lets just get you to my house..." Kagome said not looking at him he realized it was the truth...

They took him to the living room and set him on the couch.

"Now Inubaka rest here since how your being that way." Kagome said and Souta walked into the house and pounced on Inu when he saw him.

"ACK keh hey Souta..." Inu said as Souta noticed the bandages...

"Those must be pretty bad what happened?" Souta asked.

"He reopened some wounds he had almost died from..." Kagome said from in the kitchen.

"You almost died...?" Souta asked.

"I'm pretty sure he was legally dead for 5 minutes..." Kagome said.

"Yeah about that long there's a difference between me and the undead though they where forced from their death I had insisted to come back...plus I wasn't dead long enough to cause anything real bad to happen" InuYasha said...

"I'm home I need some help with some groceries come help me." Kagome's mom said stepping in the house and meeting Kagome at the door to the kitchen.

Kagome and Souta darted out to the car and helped bring groceries into the kitchen and put them away

"So Kagome what's going on? Why hasn't InuYasha come for you yet?" asked her mom.

"Inu's here..." Souta said, "He's in the living room on the couch..."

"Which reminds me... Mom where's the bandages?" Kagome asked.

"Why?" her mom asked getting the first aid kit out...

"Inu got himself hurt." Kagome called and they went in to check on him...

Kagome unwrapped Inu's chest and kept the bleeding to a minimal and her mom ripped open a bigger band-aid that you wouldn't normally see it was about 5 in across and it covered the hole perfectly.

Wow that's cool! Inu said amazed looking at the band aid that didn't have to cover his whole upper body.

"Wow long have you had that wound?"

"He's had it a couple weeks he reopened it a couple times..." Kagome said.

"Oh so that's why he took so long coming to get you?"

"Yeah..."

"Hey Kagome after dinner I want to take you shopping." Kagome's mom said.

"Ok I'd help you with dinner but I have homework I need to do" Kagome said getting in her book bag that is falling apart so bad part of the seem was gone completely and she realized there where a few holes.

"Darn it it must be from traveling so much..." Kagome said putting it on her desk and getting out her math book and struggling threw the questions.

"Kagome I'm sorry you struggle at this School stuff because we preoccupy your time..." Inu said sitting on her bed.

"Inu don't say that" Kagome said putting her finished math homework in her book bag and getting her English and science out repeating the struggling proses until she was finished and her mom called upstairs that dinner was done and went downstairs seeing sweet curry rice oden and fish on the layout for the family and there was a plate with steak, fish, ramen, and a little curry and rice for Inu.

"I don't expect you to eat the curry Inu last time I gave you a different kind this is much sweeter if you wanna try it..." she said and they started to dig in.

When everyone was done they took a look at Inu's chest and saw that it had finished healing completely this time. The door bell rang and Souta answered it.

"Hello may I help you?" Souta asked.

"Um yeah is InuYasha here?" asked a guy.

"Yeah he's in the living room" Souta said leading the way...

When they go into the living room the family turned to the visitor.

"Who is this" Asked Gramps and Mom.

"Kagome..." he said nodding in acknowledgment to her.

"Sesshomaru.." Kagome returned...

"What do you want with me Now?" Inu asked.

"Oh I thought I ought to take you to meet some people I mentioned to Kagome the other day..." Sess said.

"Oh yeah that would be a good Idea I've forgotten to mention that..." Kagome said.

"Uh..."

"HE'S COOL TOO!" Souta said jumping on him.

"Uh..." Sesshomaru said...

"I'm Mrs. Higurashi and this is my father..." Kagome's mom said...

"The twerp is my brother Souta..." Kagome said.

"Sesshomaru Tasho" he said holding his hand out shaking hands with them...

"Souta unattach yourself from his leg" Kagome said seeing Sesshomaru's annoyance...

"Well are you gonna come? It's greatly to your benefit..." Sesshomaru said...

"I'll go..." InuYasha said, 'doesn't mean I'll trust you'

They left as Kagome and momma Higurashi left to go to the store.

"Kagome it's been a while since I got you some clothes and you need a new book bag and a new diary and paper for school." Mrs. Higurashi said while driving.

"So you're taking me on a long shopping trip." Kagome said.

"Well I'm gonna get some school stuff for ya while you are picking out clothes..." Mrs Higurashi said.

"So how do you know this Sesshomaru he's very proper.." Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Sess is Inu's half brother... they're not exactly on friendly terms but Sess means no harm...though he has in the past... and I could tell Souta was bothering him to be annoying to him for too long could shorten your lifespan a bit..." Kagome told her mother...

"I can see that..."she said parking in the lot and walked to the doors.

.Kagome and her mom went to the store and got a cart put some school stuff in the cart an moved over to the clothes and Kagome picked out some new socks shoes pants shirts and tried them on.. and half of what Kagome picked up they put in the cart.

"Kagome you need to get some underwear..."Mrs Higurashi said dragging her to the most embarrassing section to younger girls the bra, underwear, and lingerie section of the store.

They picked had out some underwear and some bras when Mrs Higurashi pointed to some lingerie... and handed her daughter some and had her try them on... they ended up with five pairs of clothes, two 6 packs of socks, a pair of shoes, three bras, 5 pairs of underwear, 2 lingerie, a book bag, a hiking pack, a diary, some pencils, pencil sharpener, a pen, paper, and a eraser.

Inu pov

"How long have you and Kagome known each other?" Sesshomaru asked

"Uh a couple years why?" Inu said...

"And you've loved her without giving her any attention that she's noticed for how long?" Sesshomaru said.

"What are you getting at?" Inu asked...

"Inu brother I think It's time you mated her..." Sesshomaru said making Inu choke on his saliva.

"Uh you're saying that..." Inu said looking at Sesshomaru a lot less comfortable now then he'd been before... Saying a lot since how he thought it couldn't get any more awkward.

The rest of the car ride was in silence...they pulled up to a house and got out knocked on the door

Ok I'll update the last chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Well Kago is not here I'm just uploading so I don't lose my three hundred pages of writing... -: I know a bit much...I've been writing for four years now only posting for three but Uh i go over them a lot before I start to submit them... I own not any characters you know and those unclaimed (even if you don't know some of the claimed ones) are mine...

part two

They went inside down the stairs into a huge room with the heating and cooling system like a giant metallic octopus hanging on the ceiling head on the floor of the room and getting past it they saw a desk with everything a computer desk should have on it along with a anime book called demon diary next to a stack of papers mostly bills... a empty propel bottle and a empty plate with some spaghetti sauce still on it. The keyboard blocked by a huge black business chair. Hearing the cry of the unseen key board along with some soft music imaginary by evanescence they approached the desk when they got close to it they saw a girl about the same age as Kagome sitting Indian style on the chair. In typing on her story and suddenly stopped...

She flipped around and "Hello Sesshomaru InuYasha I've been expecting you... My story... and also my records of my dreams..." the girl with purpleish black hair in a red corset tank and some nice black jeans with chains.

"Hello Takumi how've you been?" Sesshomaru said.

"Good so Sesshomaru you want me to help him to retrieve the jewel shards and also help kill Naraku" the Takumi girl said standing up and walking to her left looking in her washer and dryer picking out some clothes and then going to a wall with several storage bins 7 of them labeled with names one for sheets another for towels she grabbed a hiking pack off a nail on a support beam... and stuffed some clothing into it from the random places grabbed a empty sketchbook pencils mostly charcoal and some crowns and a laptop computer...

"I can't be of much help without my twin sister... She amplifies my own power as well as brings her own power into the fold... We won't be a burden we can take care of ourselves..." Takumi said running up the stairs "be quiet everyone but my sister and I are asleep..."

Down came a girl with red hair wearing a sesame street tee shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi I've been wondering when you'd get here..."she said holding unzipped, half stuffed another hiking pack and you could see the notebooks and clothes spilling out...along with two books. Entitled harry potter and the deathly hallows and another 6 books called demon diary...

"Oh here's your demon diary seven I just finished it thanks for letting me read it.." Takumi said picking up the book they had noted earlier along with a thing Kagome had told InuYasha was an Mp3 player she picked up two sleeping bags and two pillows.. and strapped them to the hiking packs grabbed a phone and a camera...

"We're ready to go..." they turned and said in unison as the second one was tipping noticeably backwards and Takumi took the sleeping bag off her sister's pack and put it on her own...

"I swear Akane you're so weak you need to work out more." Takumi said shaking her head.

"Well how about we start out early morning tomorrow then how about you take them home with you tonight Sesshomaru." Inu said.

"Ok fine..."

"Yay it's been forever since you let us stay at your place Sesshomaru" the girls said together.

They left to the shrine and dropped Inu off... Inu saw that the girls where already back the drive took three hours back and forth and another half for the two girls to get ready to go. So Inu came in as Souta was brushing his teeth in the bathroom and the downstairs was almost completely deserted Mrs. Higurashi and gramps probably in their rooms off the hallway next to the kitchen... Inu went upstairs and Saw Souta gargle, floss his teeth, and grin at the mirror when he spotted InuYasha.

Inu and Souta walked down the hall and Souta disappeared into the room to the right and Inu kept walking until he came upon Kagome's door that was shut but not latched so he gently knocked as to not move the door.

Kagome called "Who is it?" as she walked over to her robe.

"Uh it's Inu." InuYasha called.

She hesitated put on the robe and said "come in"

"What where you doing Kagome?" he said seeing some brand new clothes folded on her desk.

"I was just packing the new clothes I wanted to take with me when we leave tomorrow and putting on some to see how they fit mom said they look good on me but I didn't get to look in the mirror..." Kagome said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah I was trying on some night clothes called lingerie"

"Oh yeah?"

"I don't know why mom wanted me to get them... they're kinda linked with mating purposes.. "Kagome said blushing.

"Uh yeah...?"

"Though mom's being mom I bet when we leave Mom will insist I not come back until I'm pregnant..." Kagome said sitting on her bed next to Inu...

"Uh yeah?"Inu said a little nervous at where she's going with this conversation and noticing that her robe only goes to about the resting place of a short miniskirt.

"Is it just me or is your bed bigger?" Inu asked feeling his throat in a knot...

"Yeah it was a kid's bed and plus the mattress was falling apart to tell you the truth mom switched it while we where gone." Kagome said.

Inu looked at Kagome examining every inch of her gorgeous body and said the four words Kagome hadn't heard but knew with her very being that was true "Kagome I love you..."

She looked at him taking aback by his sudden unneeded words she kissed him and said "I know and I love you too" Kagome said...

Inu kissed her again and again working a way down her collar... shedding their clothes and her body shivering in delight he could feel her body screaming for more and he worked his way down her navel and she moaned softly with pleasure... and then feeling a weird yet pleasant sensation at her bellybutton when she realized he let his tong out of his mouth to lick around and in her bellybutton... he worked his way down farther and when he worked his way down far enough to get to her vagina he licked the inside of that which enticed her and brought fresh moans in the mix. Kagome doing something very similar as he came up to meet her face to face she felt how hard he was and a little nervous she sucked on his dick and then kissed him face to face Kagome laying on her bed legs intertwined with InuYasha's he gently as he could lowered his dick into her vagina smelling and seeing a little blood from her broken barrier but Kagome still moaning with so much new pleasure he went farther in pulling mostly out and going back in until he released his sperm and became limp... also giving her a small bite mark on her shoulder he licked around both spots exhausted he made his way to Kagome's side on the bed and fell asleep arms around her legs linked...with Kagome's sheet and blanket over them...

Kagome's mom on her rounds at midnight was checking on everyone she stopped at Souta's room and saw him asleep in his bed laying on his belly thumb in his mouth... she moved on down the hall to look into Kagome's room seeing the couple sleeping under her blankets fast asleep not seeing anything on their shoulders she guessed at what had happened... thinking 'good girl you got the point...' and leaving the couple to their privacy... not wanting to look in her dad's room she stopped at his door and listened for his snoring...hearing it she went to bed.

Inu and Kagome woke up first thing that morning... relaxed more than in a long time because they had both for a long time been holding in their sexual urges... and had released them...Inu just held onto her never wanting to let her go...for a couple hours and when Kagome could smell breakfast she grabbed a set of clothes and took a shower knowing from over hearing the schools sluts that she should and how to wash out her vagina... she finished her shower and turned off the water, stepped out, grabbing a towel and drying herself off...Once dried she got dressed and walked to the kitchen.

After hearing Kagome get out of the shower he remembered Kagome's mom had told him one of the last times he was here.. he went to take a quick shower and put his Kimono and Hori back on and downstairs for breakfast as Souta got up and used the bathroom and then headed to the kitchen awake and hungry...

"So when do you plan on leaving?" Mrs. Higurashi asked...

"Um I'm not exactly sure..." Kagome said...

"Yeah Kagome you know the intentions Sesshomaru had taking me to see them didn't you?"Inu asked.

"Yeah He mentioned taking a girl with us right?"

"Well yeah but she insisted her twin sister come to... they spent the night at Sesshomaru's house. He said he'd drive them over in the morning..." Inu informed her.

"Twin girls?" her mom asked..

"Yeah Sessh said they have telepathic and telekinesis abilities and a slight better hearing and nose than most humans..." Inu said... "Most likely they're distant relatives cuz they are like a sixteenth Inu-yokai or something..."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah he mentioned them being related but he told me not to ask how."

"Most likely another generation of Tasho's" Inu said.

"Yeah I agree they're Tasho's but I don't know it's just the way Sesshomaru told me not to ask..." Kagome said distracted.

"Since how it sounds like there will be two more people here soon I'd like to say Kagome I want you to bring me back at least news of grandchildren before you come back got it? If not I'll just have to hit you with my broom" her mom said in front of everyone making Souta spit out his orange juice and grandpa half choking on a dough nut.

The doorbell rang and Mrs. Higurashi opened the door to Sesshomaru "Hello again"

"Yo Sessh" Inu said.

Kagome came out and the girls hugged her "Kagome so good to see you!"

"Ok?" Kagome said.

"I'm sorry you don't know us yet but you will and yeah. Man this is weird" the girls said...

"Thank you Sesshomaru..." Akane said.

"Like I told you you'll get to know them a little differently than you do now..." Sesshomaru said...

"Yeah yeah I noticed Inu' and kagome died almost half a century ago and plus Inu was acting all uncomfortable with you...I don't know why he did before he died to tell the truth" Takumi said disrespecting him.

"Watch your mouth young lady you have no clue about the family history..." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh like you forced him into a duel and the only way he could have ended it without you killing him was ripping off your arm... yeah he told me about that..."

"No he couldn't have" Akane said.

"Poor excuse for an older brother certainly a poor excuse for the only Family he had..." Takumi continued.

"That's enough!" InuYasha said surprising everyone...

"Yes sir." Takumi said bowing with her stuff on her back.

"Much better... Inu take care of them...obey anything he tells you got it?" Sesshomaru said looking at the two girls.

"Takumi respects him a lot we won't be a problem for him." Akane said.

"There's no way miss goodie-two-shoes will be a problem" Takumi said being a little grumpy.

"bye Sesshomaru."Akane said hugging him.

"Yeah see ya blood traitor" Takumi said walking away from him and asking "shall we leave now?"

"Yeah I guess now is about as good a time as any we probably won't go too far today Sango still is healing a bit and plus you need to get to know a few people..." Inu said distracted.

They walked to the well and Souta wondered about what the girl said about the two brothers relationship.

"Be careful and come back in one piece ok?" Kagome's mother said.

"It's not like anything has changed where I'm going..." Kagome said as her mom hugged her.

The girls giggled...at what Kagome had said.

"It's a little Ironic that you say that no nothing has changed over there..." Akane said...

"Akane..." Takumi said

"Jeez what ever..." Akane said.

"I'd rather be surprised unless your gonna say Naraku's right on the other side." Inu said as Kagome got her quiver and bow hanging them on her back...

Inu jumped down the well first to check out safety and Kagome brought the girls along after..

"It's ok lets just go." the Akane said.

"By the way we do know your relationship" Takumi said looking at Kagome and InuYasha.

They walked in silence as they went into the village.

"InuYasha Kagome you got him back here...What are your names twin beauty's?" Miroku asked after turning to the twins and he stroked their butts...

Takumi punched him in the gut making him double over in pain while Akane slapped him. The girls ended up knocking him to the ground.

"Miroku I'm warning you now even if I don't know how they are related to me. Do that again you might just find a limb missing." Inu told him dangerously.

"Miroku you better not be getting yourself slapped again" Sango said walking outside seeing her friends are back "Kagome Inu your back!" Sango said giving them a hug.

Sango got off them and lead them into Kaede's hut.

"Takumi, Akane come on... " Inu said.

"Tak you think we should?" Akane asked.

"Ak we need to get comfortable with these people you know that." Takumi said walking in behind them.

Inu introduced them and they stayed there for the night...

Early in the morning they took off and left heading the direction of Sango's village when they got halfway there they stopped it was nightfall Sango walked around gathering wood for a fire and announced that she found a hot spring. Everyone set up their stuff and then the girls went off to the springs telling the guys that there'd be hell to pay if any of the come to peak at them..

Sango got undressed and walked in the girls all quickly fallowed her.

"So may I ask how you got that scar Sango?" Akane asked seeing the mark Kohaku keft.

"My brother did it he's being controlled it's not his fault..." Sango said... when she noticed Kagome's bite mark...

"I'm sorry I brought it up it must be painful.."Akane said sadly.

"Kagome...?" Sango said...

"Yeah?" Kagome asked.

"When and How'd you get that?" Sango asked...

"Oh this I can't remember when..." Kagome said.

"You don't know what it is?" the Akane asked...

"You wouldn't remember it not between all that passion..." Takumi said.

"What?!" Kagome said...

"HUH?" Sango said.

"That's the mate mark other known as the lover's bite if it doesn't disappear in the first hour you've found your true love..." Akane said dreamily...

"Ak stop that... but I wish any of my boyfriends ones had actually stayed..." Takumi said.

"Geh? Passion?" Sango asked.

"Yeah you get marked as you mate with someone..." Akane said and Sango turned around to Kagome who wasn't looking at her...

"Details girl!" Sango said...

"No I'm not gonna tell it's kinda privet I don't ask about you and Miroku..." Kagome said.

"Come on... you know I wont let him get near me because he's a womanizer." Sango said.

"Well.. I'm not telling you..." Kagome said blushing.

Inu pov

'Man I feel like holding her... Be strong man I mean you can deal a few minutes without her in range of my senses' I thought.

"Inu what's the matter with you?" Miroku asked seeing me acting a little weird.

"It's nothing..." I said.

"NO Sango I'm not gonna tell you" Kagome's voice came

"Come on please..." Sangos voice said pleading..

"Looks like the girls are coming back" Miroku said.

As they broke from the forest Kagome said once more "Sango I said NO don't ask again"

"Um hey..." Takumi said to the guys.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have opened my big mouth..." Akane said.

"Tell me" Sango said to either InuYasha or Kagome.

"Tell me you didn't tell her about that..." Inu said to Akane having a feeling they did...

"Um yes.. Tak helped though." Akane said.

"You two said you wouldn't even be noticed..." Inu said shaking his head.

"What please I don't wanna go home not back to the infested land with people who have complete opposite dreams. Please don't make me..." Takumi said

"I can see why you say that but what about frank?" ak asked...

"He hung himself because the people..." Takumi said stiff.

"Oh... I didn't hear about that..."

"Well sorry the only one that actually understood me kills themselves because of all the ridicule we get and you expect me to tell you! No one even gives a damn his parents and sister where relieved it's so messed up...if I see them again I'll end up killing them. They didn't even give him a proper burial they just put his body in the corner of the yard and poured sand over it" Takumi said rigged and .

"Tak I'm sorry..." Akane said

"You think un..." Kagome whispered to Sango...

"Yeah the way she's being..."

"But I know I'll see him again." Takumi said.

"What?" Sango asked.

"I've seen him in my dreams..." Takumi said.

"Oh sis that doesn't mean he'll come back to life just that you miss him." Akane told her hanging on to her sister.

"Get off me he's gonna come back you know I'm a seer and you also know that every one of my dreams are future events..." Takumi said.

"Tak you're just avoiding feeling your loss..." Akane said.

"I'm not and don't touch me" Takumi said getting into her hiking pack and pulling out the book King of hell.

"Maybe..." InuYasha said getting Takumi's attention.

"What?" Akane said...

"I was just thinking there's two ways it could go if he does show up..." InuYasha said.

"Naraku or..." Miroku said...

"They could send him as a messenger..." InuYasha said...

"They?"

"They you mean Izziyo and Tasho?" Akane said.

"Maybe... You never know I just hope he doesn't get dragged back to life from a death he welcomed..." InuYasha Said...

"What do you mean?"Akane asked

"It'd be a repeat of history in a way..." InuYasha said putting hi hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Takumi said as Akane wanted to ask the same thing

"It's Ok Takumi..." InuYasha said, "Outsiders will find their place even if they need some help..."

"InuYasha..." Kagome said as he went for a walk alone.

"What was that about?" they all asked confused.

"Kagome you know what he meant?" Miroku said.

A sickly shrunken looking girl with raven hair was falling out of her hair tie her shirt about to fall off her slim shoulder the skin noticeably stretched over her bone structure. Eyes filled with Sorrow, pain, and love. Barely noticeable as the girl InuYasha had once loved.

"Yes but which are you asking?"Kagome questioned, "Kikyo what are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye. Give my love to InuYasha for me... won't you?" Kikyo said and shoulder wound suddenly appeared on her shoulder.

"Of course..." Kagome said right before she disintegrated.

"Who was that?" Takumi said.

"That was Kikyo...She's been dead for 53 years." Kagome said.

"She's dead. She loves InuYasha?" Akane said as Takumi's eyes went wide with realization.

"He understands a lot more than you realize..." Kagome said and a long silence fallowed her words.

"She came didn't she... While I was gone thinking." InuYasha asked knowing the answer.

"She said goodbye..." Kagome told him holding onto his shoulders.

"She just disappeared like dust..." Miroku said

"I understand Kikyo I hope you find happiness in this second death." InuYasha said looking sad but hopeful.

"You know I'll just be they'll take good care of her..." Miroku said.

Kagome got into her bag and was searching threw it then suddenly she let out a small squeak.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"Oh nothing..." Kagome said..

"That was something." Takumi said and came over, looked in the bag and laughed her head off.

"It's not funny." Kagome croaked...

"Is too and you didn't know it was there..." 'akane she found a few pregnancy tests in her bag...'

"I bet you anything mom did it too." Kagome said pouting.

"InuYasha you wanna listen to some of my Music with me..." Takumi offered

"It'll probably make you feel better" Akane said.

"No. I'm fine. Really I am...I'll be right back." he said walking off 30 Minutes later he returned soaked in blood...

"What happened?" Kagome asked not being able to tell if any of the blood was his.

"I smelt some minor demons I took care of them..." InuYasha said, "It wasn't worth using Tetsusaiga...I need a bath... I'll be back in awhile"

He left again and Takumi knew something Akane didn't. Instead of crying Inu tends to do something as a way of Morning people...

When InuYasha came back someone was fallowing him...

A tall hazel eyed Gothic with a black jacket that had red stitching saying Frank and Takumi.

"I can't believe my eyes..." Akane said. "come out you've been spotted Fu-sama"

"fu... Frank" Takumi said as a guy stepped out from behind InuYasha.

"Akane Takumi what are you doing here? I have a message for InuYasha" Frank said.

"Inu..."

"Naraku's castle 30 days with Kagome only...He wants to settle it. He sent me... ...Drinking by the mausoleum door where they found you on the bathroom floor... I have my mind but not my body I'm sorry..." the guy named frank said.

"It is fu-sama..." Takumi said.

"That's what I was afraid of..." InuYasha said.

"Another Kohaku... except he has his memory" Kagome said.

"The Kohaku boy. Kagura mentioned he does remember he's just not letting Naraku know...waiting for a good chance to revolt... without being killed I Saw her sneak off to ask a silver haired guy for help..."

"Kagura is involved in here I didn't know that. Though yeah we know what she looks like" Tak said. Looking at her sister

"She was probably talking to Sesshomaru." Akane said.

"Gramps I have an Idea." Takumi said.

"Did you just call me gramps?" Inu asked Takumi

"Yeah sorry..."

"You told us to call you that on the other side..." Akane said

"That just makes me feel so old..." Inu Said

"Sorry you're like what 5-6 times your age now over there..." Takumi said

"Don't Tell Naraku we're here.." Akane said right before Frank left

"If you just walk in without a plan this time you'll die for sure..."existing

"If I die I die...but I'm taking Naraku with me." InuYasha said...

"And what? You die we stop existing and you forever alter Kagome's life...even if someone else saves the world in your stead Kagome would be left alone In love with a dead man probably trying to join you... you wouldn't know what you're gonna miss if you die now you might know before you get to Naraku's castle..." Takumi said Inu looked like he'd just been stabbed.

"Takumi you stepped over the line You're Not Supposed to tell him that!" Akane said.

"Gaman I respect you but I don't like people who go into things stupidly and end up leaving their loved ones to morn for their death but that my survival depends on him living." Takumi said...

"Well damage is done..."

"You mean you're One of InuYasha's descendants?" Miroku said.

"Yeah..." Akane said

"How exactly? I mean might as well know now" InuYasha asked...

"Great granddaughter..." Akane said

"Wait you don't have any kids..." Miroku said

"Miroku future come on they live in Kagome's time remember..." Inu said.

"It's not like his first born would be our grand parent either. So we're in serious danger of never being born" Takumi said sitting down.

"InuYasha you better go think again" Akane said.

He was gone for twenty Minutes when Takumi turned to Kagome "You better go find him..."

"I'll go with you Kagome..." Shippo volunteered making the twins stiffen.

"No I'll go alone..." Kagome said and they relaxed as Kagome wandered off.

"Sango let's go before they get to far to track..."

"Miroku no more... It's not... they're mated" Sango said.

"They're mated..." Miroku said..

"Yes and if you don't mind I don't think it's a good Idea" Sango said.

When Kagome found InuYasha he couldn't help but kiss her right off and she kissed him back and had a short talk and some more sex... when they where finished they made it back to camp

21 days later Kagome and InuYasha not bothering to go off to kiss anymore and they're sleeping together just because and they never have sex at camp not wanting anyone to watch... the first few days Miroku made fun of them in morning before anyone was awake Inu woke up with Kagome in his arms and just laid there... when Kagome woke up he put his head on her chest to listen to her heat beat...

B-dum B-dum B-dum B-dum B-dumb-dumb-Bumb-dumb-dum...

Inu lifted his head up

"Sweety what is it?" Kagome asked...

Inu shook his head lowered his head onto her abdomen this time...

"Inu what are you doing?" she asked.

"A heartbeat..." Inu said suddenly.

"What?" Kagome asked and Inu had a big grin exploded onto his face.

"A second heartbeat... Kagome I think your pregnant..." Inu said.

Kagome smiled and looked down at her stomach "Our baby... here I'm pretty sure you're right but let's be sure.." Kagome said digging into her backpack and found a pregnancy test took it out and went for a walk and when she came back the test had confirmed it.

She'd been thinking about having a family of their own not her family not their family like friends her's and InuYasha's yes she wanted it but not at the expense of Sango and Miroku and then a stray thought came in her mind

"Inu we're supposed to meet Naraku alone..." Kagome said.

"Remember the plan the girls will use their powers if we get any real danger. plus we'll have the calvary waiting just outside the castle... " InuYasha said.

"I'm just a little worried..." Kagome said as something Sesshomaru had said passed threw InuYasha's mind 'father died protecting you and your wretched human mother' but he shook it out of his head.

"Kagome this is so wonderful..." Inu said holding on to her and spinning around a couple times...

"Inu what's up with you?" said a really sleepy Sango.

"Can't a guy grin like crazy?" Inu replied.

"Whatever" Sango said scooting closer to Miroku who slept next to her last night.

As everyone was getting up Inu couldn't stop grinning keeping his thoughts to himself and Kagome was just a little tired still but she was still smiling.

"Ok what the hell has got you so hyped up Inu?" Miroku said.

"Excitement." Inu said

"Excitement for what?" Sango asked...

"Ah" Akane said after looking at him

"Hey you can't mind probe" Inu said Knowing Akane used her power to see what he was thinking.

"Already did so ha ha" Akane said sticking her tong out and pulling on her bottom right eye lid while the other one was closed.

"Kagome what's your matter you seem tired..." Takumi said.

"Oh it's nothing I just feel a bit tired I had a bit of trouble falling asleep last night..." Kagome said

"Did Inu keep you up all night?" Akane said.

"No he didn't I just had a nightmare..." Kagome said.

"It make more sense than it did last night?"Akane Asked.

"Yes Kinda..." Kagome said.

"Why would it make more sense now?" Miroku asked.

"Unless you learned something new this morning?" Sango said.

"Bingo!" Takumi said Smiling.

"Kagome what's going on?" Sango asked.

"Sango how about we go sit in the hot springs?" Kagome asked.

"Ok sure" Sango said and they went for a walk to the springs and went into the watter.

"Sango I'd like to ask you to do something for me..." Kagome said.

"Yeah what?"

"Sango I'm pregnant... not far in but I am Should anything happen to me and InuYasha and my baby survives I'd like you to take care of him/her for me in our place if you accept you'd be called their godmother..."

"Fine Kagome I'll do it but your pregnant I'm so happy for you" Sango said hugging Kagome.

"I Think after Naraku and the jewel is gone we can relax some what not completely remember what happened last time the demons will come out of hiding but I don't think they'll mess too much with us." Kagome said.

"You're right." Sango said

A few days later InuYasha stood with Kagome in front of Naraku's castle which was in a big crevasse Sango and them where undetectable at the top Kagura, Kohaku, Hakudoshi and Kanna holding the infant were sitting behind Naraku waiting and Frank walked out from the castle.

"Life is bittersweet isn't it?"

"Well it rains and it pours when your out on your own..." Frank said.

"What are you spouting out now? Frank or whatever your name is."

"Nothing master just a meta fore of what you are saying..." Frank replied Looking at Takumi.

Takumi and Akane telaported Frank, Kohaku and Kagura to them and Kanna and Hakudoshi to Sango and Miroku a few yards away

"The infant you have to kill the Infant!" Kagura yelled panicking...

"Miroku I'll hold off Hakudoshi.." Sango said not thinking she could kill the baby not knowing exactly how it got that form...

Miroku got out his Sutras and pasted a few on the infant but they crumbled away..."Sango I need your sword" Miroku told her...

She handed it to him real quick while holding off Hakudoshi's pole arm And Miroku cut him in half and purifying his bottom half completely and proceeding to the top half destroying all trace of the infant and Hakudoshi was taken care off just as fast. (the heart retreated to Naraku...)

"Where the hell did they go?" Naraku asked seeing the sudden disappearance of all his underlings.

"They went for a little fight I think" InuYasha said and Naraku's eyes went wide after a little bit and Inu took that as the others had done their job.

Well let's get this over with InuYasha said detecting a barrier using the red Tetsusaiga to take it down and then used the wind scar in quick succession... The jewel fell to the ground with a tink tink and rolled Kagome walked over her spiritual powers purifying the jewel from a distance and it was a dark pink until Kagome picked it up and put it in her bottle which it barely fit into. Kagura and Kanna got their hearts back Kanna could care less Kahaku's jewel fell out and his body was motionless along with Frank Kagome put the jewel together and everyone was together Sesshomaru was on the other side of the bush with two little girls taking turns doing each others hair. As soon as the jewel was complete a figure appeared.

"You must be Midoriko" Sango said and everyone bowed.

"Kagome you started out shakily not having been trained but you've gone above and beyond your call of duty with InuYasha's help you have freed me from the state I had been sleeping in now I have no authority over dead souls but... Sesshomaru come out I know you're there... Nice to see you again Kirara" Midoriko said.

"Midoriko..." Sesshomaru said with Rin and another girl her age with silver hair and dog ears.

"Please the two on the ground... the Tensaiga has been telling you to..." she said and tensaiga pulsed a few times.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he pulled out his sword and slashed at the demons of the underworld.

Kohaku and Frank got up and Kohaku went to Sango...

"Sister I'm sorry I had no choice..." Kohaku said crying.

"Frank went up to Takumi and Akane standing in between them as they started to argue once again

"Yes you want to ask if it was I who tamed Kirara it was and also Inu no Tasho and Sesshomaru where a little different before I met them...You humans I shall give you the blessing of long life use it wisely..." Midoriko said turning to Sesshomaru hugging him and turning to the little girl he brought with her.

"Mommy!" She cried jumping into Midoriko's arms.

"Sesshomaru-papa is that midoriko-mamma?" Rin asked.

"Yeah Rin Call her momma..." Sesshomaru said.

"Who is this love?" Midoriko asked...

"Rin a orphan girl I took in I thought you'd like her." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes she's so sweet." Midoriko said picking her up and the group of four left.

"I Cant purify anything..." Kagome said trying to purify something.

"It's ok..." InuYasha said.

"But Inu..."

"You still have your arrows even if you don't have any powers." He said.

"I have my staff but not my wind tunnel" Miroku said.

"It may take a little getting used to but you have everything you need besides Kagome wouldn't your powers of purification hurt in the long run..." Sango asked

"Oh my gosh I didn't think of that." Kagome said worrying about any damage her body has done to her and InuYasha's first unborn baby...

Kagome and InuYasha talked the first chance they got to be alone "Inu what if I caused something to go wrong while I had my powers?" Kagome asked crying

"Kagome don't cry I'm sure the baby is fine you probably held back it's demon side for a while. Remember mt. Hakurai turned me human until it's powers where lifted" InuYasha said comforting his mate.

They got back to Kaede's village and Kagome about 3 months along now. Takumi Akane and Frank went home and Kagome and InuYasha went to see Kagome's family.

They got out of the well to see Sesshomaru take the girls and Frank home. Souta ran up hugging his sister and noticed Kagome had gained a little weight but was too smart than to mention it and they spent some time at the house waiting for her mom to come home. Gramps and Souta saw them kissing while they waited for her to get back with groceries.

"I'm Home." she called out and InuYasha grabbed all the bags from the car.

Mrs. Higurashi glad to see her daughter hadn't mentioned her threat and put all the stuff away and after Souta went to bed and Gramps was in his room getting ready for bed Kagome and InuYasha where in the living room watching a movie when her mother came in.

Kagome paused the movie and said "Mom..."

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Higurashi said

"I'm pregnant." Kagome said.

"Oh my darling girl I'm so happy for you. ... I'm gonna be a grandma." she said excited.

"Mom We'll come and visit but we are gonna live in the past" Kagome said.(They had talked about it earlier)

"I see." she said sounding a bit disappointed.

"I promise we'll visit once a week once we have everything set up." Kagome said to her mother.

The next day her friends saw the couple walking down the street and stopped them apparently Hojo got together with Yuka and the two other girls wanted boyfriends badly.

"So what have you two been up to?"

"I'm visiting my mom...living with InuYasha. I'm pregnant... I decided to just kick out school not like I need it before anyway." Kagome said.

"How far along Kagome?" asked Eri

"About 3 months..." Kagome said.

"So about the same time you left?" the girls said.

"Yeah about." InuYasha said.

"Finally you've been together for 4 years now?" they said.

"Well sorry we had a little bit of problems where it was dangerous just to be doing what we where doing daily..." Kagome said.

"It would have been even harder to doge swords with a infant in your arms not to mention what could've happened to it.." Kagome said.

"Yeah whatever" said the girls

"so will we ever see you again?" Eri asked.

"If you stick around we promised mom we'd visit once a week after some things are done on the other side..." InuYasha told them.

"Oh cool I wanna See your Baby!" Umi said.

"Well that won't be anytime soon but then again those somethings takes up a bit of time it might take a couple months..." Inu said.

"In other words he means next time we see you I'd be close to having the baby..." Kagome said.

"I understand." They said.

They had 4 kids three girls and a boy and Miroku and Sango had 3 two boys and a girl eventually they died but they did so happy having watched their grandkids have kids and yes they kept their promise.

When death Kagome away from InuYasha he lived for 4 months after she died. Sango and Miroku died 2 years before out of natural causes

When death took Kagome...

Kagome died 454 years old of natural causes.

When she woke up to see the royalty.. She gasped at the form the unmother took to trick InuYasha into thinking it was his mother.

"Are you Izziyo?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I am do I know you?" she asked.

"She's been marked let me take a closer look please?" Inu No Tasho asked.

"Sure..." Kagome said.

"It's InuYasha's..." Inu No Tasho said and Izziyo hugged her.

When InuYasha died He got shot because he caught a robber breaking into his Son's house

he woke up seeing the hazy yet familiar room he got up to see his parents and Kagome welcome him home to the King of the netherworld's palace he Noticed a gaurd that looked a lot like Sango and She noticed him there she left her post and hugged him real quick then went right back to her post working with her village that was slaughtered and his father asked for his advisers to come out after a while and Miroku and all of the generations that had the wind tunnel walked in and Miroku greeted Kagome and InuYasha with a hug (not to be a pervert just to welcome his friends)

"I think you've got a few good friends to help me teach you to be royalty..." Inu No Tasho said folding his arms looking at the future king.

The End


End file.
